A First Meeting
by LesMisLover88
Summary: Jack Sparrow comes to town hoping for a night with a girl. Instead, he meets Marie, a sassy, headstrong gypsy who's determined to come with him on his next voyage. The sequel to "How Marie Fell Head Over Heels In Love With Jack" Oneshot.


**Marie's back! *Audience groans.* Oh, c'mon, I promise it won't be as bad as my other one. *Shudder* That one really sucked. But introductions are hard to write! Plus, I don't really do sex scenes, even minor ones, so forgive me if I write a shitty story about something I know nothing about!**

**Here's the original, though read at your own risk:**

** s/8206697/1/How_Marie_Fell_Head_Over_Heels_in_Love_With_Jack**

**And here's what Marie looks like:**

** #/d53791c**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or Jack Sparrow. I only own my OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

Captain Jack Sparrow walked into the streets of London, smirking. His ship was docked nearby, and his crew was waiting for him. But first, Jack wanted to pick someone up.

Spotting the familiar navy blue jacket of the Royal Navy, Jack dodged into a rundown, dusty old shop. It looked abandoned, but Jack was in no mood to be captured by some idiot from the Royal Navy.

Stepping in, Jack coughed as a cloud of dust fell from the door and onto him. As he batted away the dust, Jack looked around the shop. He had been right; it was abandoned. Then why did Jack feel as if something was watching him?

Suddenly, a figure leaped out of the rafters. Jack at first thought it was a raccoon, but as it straightened itself up, Jack realized that it was a girl. She looked young, maybe thirteen, and had long golden hair held back in a plait, thick brown eyebrows, and large dark eyes, flamed by a fringe of long black eyelashes. She wore a ragged pirate blouse, a black waist corset, black trousers, and boots that seemed several sizes too big. Jack wouldn't have been intimidated, except for two things: the sword she was holding, and the fire in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She croaked.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack answered. He tilted his head. Something about her seemed strangely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The girl glared at him, holding her sword higher. "Marie Thernardier." She said.

Now he knew where he'd seen her! She was the gypsy dancer from that gypsy circle. Jack had always thought it was strange how fair she was in a band of Spaniards, but most intriguing of all was her dancing talent, especially for someone so young. Jack drew his own sword. "No need for that sword, lass."

Marie's glare darkened. "How do I know that?" She said suspiciously.

Jack _snorted_ at the gypsy girl. "I don't fight thirteen year olds." He stepped forwards.

Marie blocked him. "Then why'd you take out your sword?" She asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "A moment of intimidation." He said dryly. "What are you hiding, girl?"

"_Nothing._" Marie said defensively. One look told Jack that she was lying.

Jack, finally having enough, raised his sword. He had far better things to do than argue with a lippy thirteen year old.

Noticing the fight, Marie raised her own sword and swung. It clanked against Jack's, and the battle began.

Marie was an admittedly good swordsman, um, woman. She seemed to orchestrate some of her choreography into the battle, leaping and spinning. Lucky for Jack, her boots were several sizes too big, and her moves were occasionally clumsy, like when she'd jump, but her boots kept her on the ground.

Jack was just about to finish her when the door to the shop burst open, and several members of the Royal Navy burst in, guns at the ready.

"Drop your weapons!" One shouted.

Ignoring them, Marie leaped into the rafters. She would've gotten away, but, just then, a loose piece of wood on the rafters fell off, and the rafters collapsed. They landed in a huge heap of wood and dust, and when the dust was cleared away, Jack could see that the fall had knocked her unconscious. The guard who had spoken lugged her over one shoulder as though she were a bag. The others chained Jack and lead him to the jailhouse.

_Marie, if I ever get out of here, _Jack thought grimly, _I will never forgive you for getting me arrested._

Marie woke in a cramped cell, with a single, small window, and pile of straw for a bed. She immediately knew where she was. She was in prison.

Marie looked around. Across from her, a group of pirates waved a bone, trying to summon a dog which had the keys to their cell in his mouth.

"You can sit there calling for the rest of your lives. He is not going to come over." A voice said.

A figure came out of the shadows of Marie's cell. She immediately recognized him as Jack Sparrow, the man she'd fought in the shop.

The other prisoners made a face at him and continued calling the dog over.

Jack looked down at Marie. "It's your fault we're in here."

Marie looked down. "I can get us out, though."

Jack cocked his head in curiousity.

Marie turned to the window. It was dark out, which meant that what she'd been hiding was out and about now. "Here, Clara." Marie called, whistling quietly.

After a few minutes, a scrawny black alley cat came to the window and wrestled itself in between the bars.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

Marie scratched Clara affectionately behind the ears. "This is what I was hiding in the shop. Her name is Clara." Marie put Clara on the ground and allowed her to walk near the cell door and meow a few times. The dog raised his head in interest, and walked over.

Marie scratched the dog's ears a few times, while Clara hissed and batted at it. Marie took the keys out of his mouth and unlocked the cell door. It swung open. "Out we go." Marie said proudly. She stood up, picked up her cat, and, careful to keep Clara out of the dog's reach, walked to the door. She turned to Jack. "Are you coming?"

Jack reluctantly got up and ran up the steps.

Luckily, no guards were at the entrance to the jailhouse, and Jack and Marie escaped easily. "So, where to next?" Marie asked once they were a safe distance from the prison.

Jack scowled at her. "_I'm _going back to my ship. _You're _going to whatever band of gypsies you came from."

Marie chuckled dryly. "I haven't seen 'whatever band of gypsies I came from' in seven months."

Jack shrugged. "Tough." He turned to his ship and started to walk.

Marie caught up with him. "Surely you wouldn't leave the girl who just broke you out of jail?"

Jack sighed and looked her in the eye. Her large brown eyes were hopeful, and gave the glint of someone who had seen many hardships in her short life. "Fine. But I expect you to work just as hard as the rest of my crew, savvy?"

Marie nodded. "Of course! Thank you!" Eagerly, the little blonde girl ran forwards and leaped onto the ship.

Jack sighed, wondering what he'd just done.


End file.
